1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a publicity scroll, more particularly one, which can be fixed/held in such a position as to allow words and images printed on a publicity banner thereof to be clearly seen.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When organizations and companies need to make people know about their people (for example, candidates for elections, politicians and performing artists), services, events, activities, goods or themselves, they would use publicity and advertising. The information can be shown on advertising boards, posters, advertising screens, publicity flags or banners. Publicity flags and banners are inexpensive, and easy to manufacture and carry therefore they are used a lot on many occasions.
However, such banners aren't convenient to use because they have to be fixed to stationary objects by means of ropes if necessary, and the users have to hold the lateral edges of the banners in order to allow them to spread out and wave the banners. Furthermore, it is difficult for the users to keep the banners flat when the users hold the lateral edges of the banners to spread out the banners. Consequently, publicity words and images on the banners can't be clearly seen.
Second, wrinkles are prone to form on such banners to spoil the appearance of the banners after the banners are folded up for storage. Third, people may use other devices such as whistles and glow sticks to attract more attention while using such publicity banners in certain kinds of events. Therefore, they still have to buy and carry separate whistles and glow sticks if such conventional banners are used.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a scroll for publicity to overcome the above-mentioned problems, thus providing people with more convenience.